


Nikita's Mickey

by nothing_doing



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, I decided Nikita should get a dog., but - Freeform, here I guess, idk why I'm posting this, this is awful, this is set after the third season ended but before the fourth started, totally didn't happen this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_doing/pseuds/nothing_doing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikita gets a dog after she runs away. It's awful. Sorry I'm posting this guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nikita's Mickey

She could feel the steady ache in and around her chest. It was constantly there, reminding her, distracting her. She knew what it was from but that was no consolation or any help. It was from something that had to be done. It was from something she couldn't undo, without them maybe getting hurt or killed.  
She had had to leave them. He knew that right? She needed them to be ok but the only way she could keep them safe right now was to leave and keep on like she was now. Every morning, or at least sometimes she thought she saw the sun rising, sometimes she thought she saw it setting as she woke up, it didn't really matter either way. But when she woke up she drove. She never had a destination in mind she just had to keep moving. When she couldn't drive anymore she would either pull to the side of the road or go get a hotel room. Every once in a while she would leave her car and steal a new one.   
Sometimes she used her credit card, since she wasn't going anywhere specific, she wasn't worried that they would follow her trail, she was just letting them know she was alive. Currently she wasn't much more then alive. She went through the motions of being alive but every time she saw a smile her chest ached, every time she saw a happy couple she had to curl up in a ball to keep herself together. She had left because she had to, she couldn't endanger them, she wouldn't. But it still hurt, her brain protested every move, asking her what she had to live for, asking her why she didn't go back or at least give in to the temptation and shoot herself.  
She never saw anyone, not really. She was in too much pain to properly function so she did everything on autopilot, eat, sleep, stay in shape. She sometimes felt bad because she knew he would feel the same without her. But he would be able to focus on trying to find her and on clearing her name, Her only mission was to stay alive and that had never been too much of a problem before. He was distracted from the pain, while she had nothing to distract her or hold her together.

Her need for a companion finally became so great that she got a dog. The dog had actually been a stray once but she had found him in an animal shelter and taken him. She had basically picked the most intelligent one. She could train a dog, she could love a dog but if it wasn't very smart it was going to get killed in a week. She may have been mostly safe because it was never division agents or Gogol agents after her but a stupid dog would never make it. So she got the smartest one she found and trained him.  
She stayed very hidden for a week, teaching him the most basic stuff. She spent the next month or so teaching him other useful tricks and words. Mickey was really well trained when she was finally satisfied. He would sit still while gunshots were flying all around him. Mickey would respond to verbal or nonverbal cues from her. She taught Mickey the words in two different languages so she could use a language the enemy wouldn't understand. Mickey could sit, lay down, play dead, limp on cue or many other almost circus tricks. At night he slept with her, on the bed if they were in a hotel, on her lap if they were in a car. He was now her constant and she knew she would break or at least go pretty crazy if Mickey was killed. She also knew she was projecting Him onto her dog but it was impossible to stop. She relied on Mickey way too much. He was really more of a best friend then a dog and she cherished his company.  
When a couple months had passed, since she got Mickey and knew about the passage of time again, the assassination was no longer on Tv. She didn't have to be so careful and she felt comfortable enough that after much internal debate she finally gave into the hurt and left to make her way back to them. She used her credit card three times, soon after one another, in a straightish line pointing in the direction of division, they would know she was coming.  
Unfortunately she no longer knew where they were so they would have to contact her before she could find them. She went to their first safe house after they destroyed division but she knew she wouldn't find them there. She went to what had been going to be her and Michael's room and looked all over and under and around. Since she found nothing, she moved on to all the other rooms leaving the one Michael had taken, after she left, and he was alone, for last. She searched through all the rooms and still found nothing so she steeled herself to search his.  
Standing in front of the last closed door, she felt the pain in her chest again and suddenly wished she hadn't left Mickey to guard the house and tell her if anyone came, then he would be here with her. she refrained from calling him though because she really did need to know if anyone came, that meant she needed him to guard.  
She entered and came face to face with him. He looked absolutely terrible, like he hadn't slept for weeks. His cheeks were sunken and his eyes had dark circles underneath. His hair and chin were the most unkempt she had ever seen them.  
His face took on a pained expression when he saw her, "I hate these dreams" he said softly, turning away.  
"Michael" her voice was as full of pain as his and she just wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him until he smiled. She wanted him so much it hurt. "Oh Michael. What have you done to yourself?"  
He looked back, surprised. "You usually just kiss me and then leave again."  
"Michael it's not a dream. I'm here. Really here." She touched his face lightly. You know I had to leave right? I had to leave so you guys would be safe?  
"I know why you had to leave but why did you leave me? You left your ring. Your ring that showed everyone that you had someone, that you were someone's" Michael was in visible pain.  
"I couldn't take you and leave only Alex and two techs and a bureaucrat. They would never have stayed together and something terrible would have happened to Alex, alone out in the field. I needed you to stay here and take care of my family." Sighing quietly she continued, "And I left the ring because it has a tracker and I couldn't have you following me."  
"It was your ring Nikita. That can't be your goodbye, that is not an acceptable goodbye." His voice was hard, but also tired.  
"You know why it took me so long to cone back? I was doing the bare minimum, I couldn't think straight, I was barely eating, I wasn't doing well. I only learned how to function normally again about a month ago, before that I was just alive, not seeing, not hearing, I think some police attacked me and I killed them but I have no clue why or what happened." She tried to make him understand.  
"What happened a month ago? Did someone find you and save you? Your knight in shining armour." He said it like a curse.  
"In a way." His face didn't even change, he had already taken all the hurt he could. "Mickey" she called and then she gave his come whistle.  
As Mickey came bounding in Michael pulled out his gun. As he saw what it was, he started laughing. His laughter was rather hysterical, like he hadn't laughed in years and no longer knew how. Mickey pulled up short at the unfamiliar face and cocked an ear. "Mickey, friend. Mickey this is Michael, Michael this is Mickey." Michael's laughter stopped slowly as he took in how well trained Mickey was. She crouched down next to him. "Mickey, guard. Again" she smiled on the last word petting him while she said it into his ear and kissing him on the head before he ran back out to guard.  
"Nikita. Where do we stand?"  
"I don't know."


End file.
